


Most gentle light

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Based on forging bonds, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: “You have a striking voice too… There’s hatred, sadness...an angry wound, but it’s been mended by the softest, most gentle light…”
Kudos: 6





	Most gentle light

**Author's Note:**

> Sara's forging bonds conversation with Reyson and Leanne referenced Tibarn, and i, who loves Tibarn/Reyson a whole lot, lost my shit. This is purely self indulgent and it's a bit changed from the real situation and conversation, but i wanted to post in anyways.
> 
> Italics are used for whenever Reyson and Leanne are talking in the ancient language, or thoughts.

Rumors of a strange girl arriving to Askr abound the castle grounds, and it is not much longer until they reach Reyson and Leanne's attention. _She claims to hear voices from people's hearts...is she some kind of psychic? Perhaps someone who knows of ancient magic arts?._ Even if not many have seen her, questions and conjectures such as those go from hero to hero until everyone wishes to know more about the mysterious girl, to hopefully see her and check by themselves that she can, in fact, listen to hidden echoes or not.  
  
Reyson, despite being someone who doesn't like to meddle in matters that doesn't concern him, couldn't deny his newfound curiosity about this enigmatic person. A lot of heroes are surrounded by mystery, sometimes alongside a whit of danger as well, that can intrigue anyone who hears of them, but it's the first time Reyson knows of someone who can hear inner voices.  
  
As a heron he has the ability of understanding people's feelings in a deeper way than others would. From where he comes no one else should be able to do something similar, no one who doesn't hail from heron bloodline should be capable of hearing the depth feelings of other beings' hearts, and that's the reason why the claims of a beorc committing those feats infuses him in intrigue.  
  
Leanne, who was at his side when the rumors first reached him, feels in a similar way. Reyson knows that if he's able to acknowledge these hidden senses from others, then Leanne can do it in a much better and clearer way than him. She's what he would call a natural for it, Leanne has always been a caring person, even if a bit mischievous, and she’s attentive to the inner wellbeing of people surrounding her. Reyson knows that what is driving her to search everywhere for the mysterious girl is pure curiosity, a much alike incentive to his, a simple hope of talking with someone who may have a similar ability to hers and see where such interaction would lead them, and since he feels the same way he can’t blame her for her enthusiasm.

“ _Not in the library, not in the training grounds, nowhere in the garden…._ ” Leanne speaks to him in the ancient tongue and sighs. “ _Even the companions who arrived with her have no idea of her whereabouts!_ ” The pout is clear in her face as she walks alongside Reyson. “ _What should we do now, brother?_ ”

Reyson ponders for a moment before directing his gaze towards her and responds. “ _I don’t know_ ” He says, no further addition.

“ _But…!_ ” Leanne’s frustration is visible to him, but a second later she sighs again in a feeling of defeat. “ _Asbel said he doesn’t know much about her so he can’t make any guess of where she could be or what she could be doing, Princess Miranda said she’s too busy to help and that she hasn’t seen her at all today, and that weird Veld guy simply ignored my question the moment I mentioned her!_ ”

“ _Maybe you should consider what Prince Leif told us._ ” Reyson says mildly as an advice. “ _She tends to go in her own way, apparently, and not even in their world he came close to understanding what is going on in her mind._ ”

“ _Just as mysterious as the rumors say….”_ She sighs again.

“Oh!” Is at that moment, when they are about to give up on their search, that a girl in long dress appears behind them, holding a paperbag in one hand and in the other a cream bun with signs of having been already tasted by her. She puts her food back into the bag and calmly approaches them. “Hello there, you seem to be in a bit of a trouble, who are you?”

“Hello….” Leanne responds back to her, this time in a timid modern speech. Reyson notices the confusion in her tone, but decides to not mention it, thinking it must be from the effort of changing languages from one moment to another.

The girl remains in silence for a second, looking directly at the pair as if analyzing their most minimal reaction, Reyson slightly stiffs in response, while Leanne seems to still be lost in thoughts.

“Your voice….” She finally raises her voice again, in such a soft tone that Reyson wonders if that was meant only for herself. “It’s absolutely beautiful.” Her smile widened as her gaze focuses on Leanne.

“Hm?” For a brief moment Leanne seems troubled. “Did I….say anything? I am not singing, now….”

“Maybe not out loud, but I can hear your song quite clearly.” The girl gets a bit closer to them, Reyson, almost as a reflex, takes a step back, but Leanne stays still until her hands can nearly touch the others’. “It’s like pure, carefree kindness. How lovely!”

Realization hits Reyson, the identity of the girl now clear as water as Leanne extends one hand and happily grabs one of hers. “Kindness!” She says vividly, recognizing who the girl is as well. “Yes, we...become friends! Happy handshake!” Her arm moves up and down frantically, which surprises the beorc.

“You want to be friends? Sure. I’d love to have a friend like you.” Her smile is warm, something that Reyson thinks matches Leanne’s enthuthiasm quite well. “My name is Sara.”

_“I know, we have been looking for you all day”_ Reyson accidentally almost responds in inertia. “I’m Reyson.” He finally says.

“And I am Leanne!” She gives one last excited handshake before releasing her hold on the girl’s hand.

“Ah!” Sara exclaims, surprised, and she diverts her sight to Reyson. “You have a striking voice too….” When Reyson is about to ask what does she exactly mean with that, curious if she can perhaps literally hear their inner thoughts and therefore the way their voices sound, she continues. “There’s hatred, sadness...an angry wound.” She pauses for a second, taking a breath and trying to arrange her thoughts. “But it’s been mended by the softest, most gentle light…”

Sara’s voice is soft, warm like the afternoon sun in the spring season, and her expression kind of reminds Reyson of Leanne's own, and just as her, the girl is speaking in a way that only makes him wonder of the real meaning behind the literal words.

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.” He says, not in a harsh tone, but mildly confused at the girl’s playful eyes as she talks. Sara laughs, still in a calm but funny manner, and for her mischievous atmosphere he can tell she’s got something amusing on her mind, something she thinks Reyson must already know.

“Why force yourself to eat meat and fish, though?”

For a moment, Reyson loses his calmness, so flustered at the out loud claim that his face tints in a reddish color. “Who told you about that?!"

Leanne looks at him, intrigued and the sudden change in his reaction, meanwhile Sara’s laugh sounds slightly louder and more unbothered. Leanne quickly follows her and she giggles as well, amused at her brother’s flusteredness.

“Oh! Excuse me, there’s another intriguing voice coming from over there. I’ll be off now! Bye!” And a moment later she runs off, taking the same path she came from before approaching them and leaving the pair with their goodbyes, from Leanne, and complains, from Reyson, in the air.

“Where are you going?! I asked you a question, several questions!” But Sara is already too far to listen, or most likely not far enough yet but purposely ignoring Reyson’s protest in favor of her own amusement.

“What a mysterious beorc….” He sighs, and his expression reverts back to normal despite his still troubled mind. Besides him, Leanne starts giggling again, this time louder and almost as a full fleshed laugh.

“Yes…!” Her laugh doesn’t end there, and Reyson shoots a questioning look at her way. “ _I w_ _onder what were you thinking at that time, I’m sure you have never eaten any kind of meat before so it must have been quite a feat to try._ ” She pauses for a moment, then laughs again. “ _Quite a feat in order to emulate quite a man, or perhaps…to also impress said man with that kind of achievements? Am I guessing right?”_

When the color in Reyson’s face changes to red again, Leanne couldn't contain her laugh any longer, and the cheerful sound is one meant to only embarrass him even further.

“ _I swear to God, if he told you anything about that time…!_ ” Leanne could only hold her stomach in response, in mild pain from her joyful laughter that really is worth for the amusing reaction of her brother.


End file.
